1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to storage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bicycle rack apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the vertical repositioning of a bicycle structure mounted within the organization for ease of storage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rack structure of various types for mounting bicycles in various orientations has been available in the prior art. Typically, such structure is in the form of hooks and hangers such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,936 to Hoenig. A bicycle wall rack having rotatable arm members for storage of a bicycle is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,200 to Munns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,845 to Fretter sets forth a bicycle storage system wherein various hangers are mounted relative to a shelf structure that in turn is fixedly secured to a garage wall.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved bicycle rack apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction for the compact mounting and manipulation of a bicycle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.